


A Game to Bring Us Closer

by Emerald Twin Blade (cheerilyEerie)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Definitely Not SAO, Dungeons & Dragons except it's an MMO, Established Relationship, M/M, VRMMORPG, college life au, spiritshipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-06-27 14:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheerilyEerie/pseuds/Emerald%20Twin%20Blade
Summary: Judai & Johan are fresh out of high school and have been dating for a while. Separated by Johan's summer college classes and Judai's job most of the time, the former invites his boyfriend to join him in a new online game he started playing. Not all of what happens to them in-game have been experienced by other players, though. Why might that be?





	1. Character Creation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gummyrubi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gummyrubi/gifts).



Summer time… It was best of times, but also the worst of times, wasn’t it?

Although the high school year had only just ended, Judai Yuki found himself strolling along the sidewalks of the local community college. The campus wasn’t exactly the most impressive post-secondary institution, but the abundance of tall trees that hung over and enveloped the walkways in shade were most welcome on that especially hot Friday.

As for what brought the brunette to the school, it certainly wasn’t to take any kind of class. He hadn’t signed up to take classes so soon after graduating, but he _was_ all ready to take two classes in the fall. The reason he was there in the summer, however, was his dear high school sweetheart had taken the initiative and jumped right into college after they graduated together.

His lips stretched into a genuine smile at the thought of his boyfriend; he was the smartest and most fun person he’d ever met, so of course he wasn’t surprised when he declared he’d signed up for more school already. Of course, because of a whole ordeal that arose with the student exchange program, his boyfriend practically had no choice _but_ to go straight into college as an international student. If he wanted to stay in the states, at least, which he obviously had.

Judai blinked out of his memories, looking around at his surroundings. While he was lost in thought, his legs seemed to have taken him clear up the short stone stairway to the Student Union building. He laughed at himself, stuffing one hand into a pants pocket and readjusting his grip on his messenger bag with the other before continuing inside.

The hallway before him opened to a few separate rooms; directly to his left was the on-campus arcade and game room, further down on the same side led to the student store, and the large threshold to his right led into the cafeteria. He steered himself toward the scent of food, ignoring the slight tinge of hunger in his belly; he had to wait for Johan!

Judging by the time on his smartphone, which he’d easily slipped in and out of his pocket, he shouldn’t have had to wait very long, anyway, so he decided to focus on finding them a place to sit.

The cafeteria was a very large room full of different seating spaces. Against the inner walls were diner-style booths, and much of the floor space was filled with either circular or long rectangular tables, but the center of the room held a square, raised bar-like section with high chairs all along the inside of its shape.

In the sea of mostly dark-haired students, a teenaged boy with a head of fluffy blue climbed into an empty chair at the bar.

As chocolate brown eyes caught sight of the familiar color, seafoam green ones looked up from the table. They both lit up.

“Oh! Judai, over here!”

Judai grinned widely as he hurried forward, “Hey! Got out of class early?”

“I may have rushed here to meet you.”

Laughing, Johan Andersen scooted his seat slightly to a side, staying _just_ out of the isle, while tugging his own blue and silver messenger bag out of the chair next to him and into his lap. The brunette slid into the newly vacated spot, watching as his boyfriend produced a laptop from the bag.

‘ _Oh, right._ ’ Judai remembered having let the other borrow his laptop and VR headset the other day.

Johan had started playing a virtual reality MMORPG about a week or two earlier and enjoyed it to the point of inviting Judai to start playing it with him. From what he remembered being told about it, it took a ton of elements directly from the world-renowned _Dungeons & Dragons_ setup, which he didn’t have the most experience with.

Judai was the kind of gamer who usually stuck to strategy and puzzle games, so the VR headset he’d received as a gift previously hadn’t been of any use until now.

“Okay! So, I installed and patched everything; all you have do is create your character.”

Johan had opened the laptop on the table and typed in Judai’s password to unlock the screen, only for a Character Creation page to show up on the display. He then motioned to scoot the device in front of the other teen, but Judai simply pulled his own chair closer so they were shoulder-to-shoulder.

Judai leaned over the keyboard to examine the creation screen, noting the game’s name in the upper-left corner of the window that read **_PsykoQuestGX_**. Johan, however, was distracted by how close in proximity they were. He smiled fondly as he stared at his boyfriend; it felt natural and comfortable for them to slide into each other’s space, but it still caught him by surprise some times.

‘ _Ahh, I know that look…_ ’ He thought, chuckling knowingly at the strain on his boyfriend’s face as he tried to focus on the character creation page, “What’re you stuck on?”

Judai sheepishly side-eyed him, “…The descriptions for Race selection are kind’a long.”

Again, Johan laughed, having previously anticipated that Judai may have trouble keeping his attention on reading everything.

“Let’s see… Usually, new players go with Human, which has the most adaptability stats-wise and for class and weapon choice…”

“Naaaah, I don’t wanna be normal.” The brunette stuck his tongue out and winked, attempting to be cute.

Johan rolled his eyes, grinning, “ **I’m** a Human in this game, I’ll have you know.”

“And I can’t wait to watch you grow.~ Now, what else is there?”

The constant playfulness in Judai’s voice made Johan want to mess up his hair as an outlet for all the feelings of ‘ _Why is he **so cute**?!_ ’ inside of him. He instead opted for throwing an arm over his shoulder and leaning both into him and toward the screen to read the other races off the dropdown menu.

“Half-Elves are part human with an aptitude for stuff Elves do best… High Elves and Drow are usually in it for magic…” He noted the wrinkling of his boyfriend’s nose out the corner of his eye, “Hm… Orcs, Half-Orcs, Halflings, Dwarves, Giants, Beasts—”

“—What’s the Beast race?” Judai interrupted, eyebrows knitting together in curiosity, “Sounds pretty vague compared to the rest.”

At the interest Judai showed, Johan took the mouse and clicked on it. A subrace choice appeared on the screen and the word ‘ _Cat_ ’ was highlighted by default. He opened the other choices to read _Bird_ , _Dog_ , _Lizard_ , _Snake_ , and _Cow/Bull_. His own eyebrows came together as his lips pressed into a thin line. Why would anybody…?

“Oh, hey! Cool!”

Brought back from his thoughts, Johan clicked away from the subrace choices to see what had taken Judai’s attention next.

There was a 3D model of what the in-game character would look like standing on the right side of the screen. Johan had actually spent over an hour the previous night to make the model look as much like Judai as he could.

Hairstyle and colors, eye shape and color, nose, lips, height, body type… He blushed slightly; he _may_ have gotten a bit carried away.

“Johan, it looks so much like me! Did you??”

“Y-yeah…”

“You’re amazing!!” Judai exclaimed, laughing with glee as he bumped his forehead lightly to Johan’s. His wide, genuine smile reached and lit his brown eyes up, “Thank you!”

His delight was infectious. Johan felt his prior embarrassment vanish into thin air as he found himself smiling back at the other teen’s appreciation. Without a thought, his hand found its way to the top of Judai’s head and ruffled his patch of orange hair.

“Anytime.” He responded softly, nuzzling his nose to Judai’s briefly before turning his attention back to the computer, “So… do you have a preference for character class?”

The two talked over the class choices available to the Beast race, which seemed as extensive as those available to Humans. After finding out that Johan’s character was some kind of magic user, Judai decided he should choose some kind of melee fighter to keep enemies from targeting the backline.

Without the attention span to read every single class description, he decided to go with the Martial Artist class. As a matter of fact, the class looked like a perfect fit for the Beast character they were creating.

He grinned as the claws on the 3D model grew three times their normal size after having selected the Martial Artist class. He then took a moment to have a better look at it; Johan really put a lot of effort into making the character look like him. He would have to do his best when they started playing together!

‘ _Wait…_ ’ He leaned closer to the screen to squint at the top of his character’s head. Two orange cat ears were twitching idly, brown eyes blinking blankly back at him as he stared. There was even a long, thin tail swaying calmly behind the model, hardly visible without rotating it, ‘ _Do… I **want** to be a cat person?_ ’

Before he could think any more on it, Johan unexpectedly peeled himself off of his side. He watched as his boyfriend hopped off of the high chair and pulled his wallet out of his pocket.

“I’m going to go buy us some lunch. You want the fried shrimp basket, right?”

“Why even ask? You _know_ I can’t say no to fried shrimp!” He bounced excitedly in his seat before following his boyfriend’s lead and jumping down.

After getting their food and returning to the bar, they ended up pushing the laptop aside in favor of eating and chatting about other stuff. Before they knew it, though, Johan had to get ready for his next class.

Somewhere during their discussion, Judai had pulled his PSP out of his bag to show Johan a new deck he built in a Yu-Gi-Oh! card game called Tag Force 3. Unfortunately, he ended up getting stuck in a duel that was taking a long time, but every move was going so fast that he could hardly look away.

“You are _not_ going to beat that before I have leave.” Johan sighed, shaking his head knowingly but still smiling, “I’ll toss the trash.”

Judai raised his PSP closer to his face, eyes narrowed and concentrating on the game, until he threw his hands up into the air and laughed, “I won, I won! Lemme bag everything real quick so I can walk with you!”

He flipped the switch on his PSP to go on standby and then looked to the laptop, which was still on the character creation screen. Putting his hand to the mouse, he quickly moved the pointer to the Next button, figuring that they were done with everything after having chosen his name, race, class, and in-game model appearance.

His finger twitched, double-clicking Next. He must have blinked during the clicking, because there was a split-second where another page appeared, only to be immediately replaced with **Congratulations! Your character has been created.**

Johan, having been watching as he walked back to their spot, stiffened at the page Judai skipped, “Wait a—! Judai!!”

The brunette closed the laptop and put it and his PSP into his own red messenger bag, pulling it over his shoulder before sliding back off of the chair and looking up at his stunned boyfriend.

“What? Let’s go!”

Johan’s eyes were glued to the back of his boyfriend’s head as he was momentarily left behind, only to hurry up beside him and nudge him firmly with his elbow, “Judai, you _completely_ skipped the Stats page.”

“What do you mean?”

“After you choose your character class, you’re supposed to pick the distribution of your stats! Like whether you want to be completely balanced, or if you want higher defenses than speed or luck and stuff.” The distress in his voice was mirrored on his face as he spoke, “Since you skipped it, you likely got completely random stat rolls.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it! I’ll just make it work when we get down to playing later, alright?” Judai pulled his hand up to take his boyfriend’s shoulder and give it a light squeeze, “I probably would have gone with the random rolls, anyway. Where’s the fun in setting yourself up perfectly before you even start?”

“That’s not…” Johan tried to argue, to _explain_ , but the lack of concern in Judai’s calm, slightly apologetic expression stopped him. He let out a long sigh and shook his head, “Fine… We’ll see how you end up tonight and I’ll be there to tell you ‘ _I told you so!_ ’ when you don’t hit hard enough or miss every shot you make.”

Judai let out a bark of laughter, patting Johan’s shoulder in good humor, “I said I’d make it work! Have some faith in me!”


	2. Logging In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follows Judai once he gets home and starts playing the game's tutorial.

6:46 PM. That was the time flashing red on a digital wall clock in the dim apartment when Judai finally got home.

He fumbled noisily with his keys and, once the door swung open, he stumbled into the small hallway with his hands very full. Aside from the messenger bag slung across his chest, he held a bright red helmet in his left hand and had an apron messily bundled-up and tucked under his arm. His keys, originally in his right hand, dangled off the burnt red lanyard that was wrapped around his wrist, and a Styrofoam take-out box was balanced atop his head.

Miraculously, the box remained in place despite his unschooled turn to shut and relock the door. With that done, he turned again and allowed gravity to drive him down the slightly unleveled flooring and into the kitchen. He unceremoniously dropped his motorcycle helmet in favor of catching himself against the island-counter’s edge, the momentum behind the abrupt halt pushing the box overboard. His right hand was ready to catch and softened its landing, though.

“ _Mrrow._ ” Came a lazy call from the darkness of their combination-dining and living room.

Just as Judai turned his head to an empty spot on the island, a very fat, brown cat hopped into the space.

“There you are, Pharaoh! Can’t ignore the scent of fish, huh?” He laughed as he popped open the box to reveal a handful of cubed, cooked salmon.

The cat let out another unenthusiastic meow before slowly approaching the plate and then noticeably going to town on the food.

“Hey, hey! Chew it a little faster, why don’t’cha?”

He briefly scratched his pet behind the ears, pulling his fingers back out of reach before Pharaoh could start hissing possessively over the fish.

Judai bent down to pick his helmet back up, swinging his lanyard upward to catch his keys again, as well. With everything in his grasp, he trudged back to the hallway and into his bedroom.

It was a fairly-sized room with a simple twin bed, a work desk with a desktop computer, and a window over-looking the complex playground. His high school blazer hung over the back of his designated computer chair, and his bed sat perpendicular to the desk.

There was a small table to the immediate inner-right of the door, and he dropped his apron, helmet, and keys on it. He then pulled the strap of his bag over his head and set it down on the floor, only to freefall and inevitably land face-first onto his unmade bed.

It was good to be home… Not that his day had gone badly or anything; his waiter job at the local seafood joint was just a bit tedious sometimes. Free food was certainly a plus, but the way some customers treated him and the other workers had him torn between ‘ _it’s not worth it_ ’ and ‘ _if I don’t stand up for everyone, no one will._ ’

Judai turned his head to eye his computer, and he was reminded of what happened earlier in the day. In addition to retrieving his laptop, his boyfriend had also returned his VR headset before they parted ways.

He pulled his smartphone out of his pocket to check the time again: 6:55 PM. Johan said he wanted to meet up in the game around seven o’clock.

Sighing deeply, he pushed himself up to sit and then reached over to tug his bag closer. He wouldn’t need his laptop again since his character was already created, so all he needed was his headset and… He cast a glance over to his desk again, confirming the whereabouts of his USB controller.

Judai quickly brought the two items into his grasp and connected the controller to the headset. For a moment, all he did was stare down at the tech in his lap, not really knowing what to do with them.

Johan had warned him to sit as comfortably as possible, because prolonged play often led to a sore back or shoulders. With that in mind, he lowered himself to lie flat on the bed. The controller sat, waiting, atop his flat stomach as he raised the headset and slowly slid it over his head.

He was glad for the elastic padding that pressed to the back of his head, knowing it would keep the thick, swimming goggle-like eyepiece over the middle of his forehead, both eyes, and the bridge of his nose in place.

It felt like he was wearing a blindfold, because none of the natural light from his bedroom window reached within the headset. His left hand patted the side of the device, pads of his fingers searching…

“Ah- _hah!_ ” He mumbled in more concentration than enthusiasm as his index finger traced and pressed the Power button.

The screen in front of his eyes took around five seconds to boot up, not unlike a regular computer or console. A familiar desktop interface appeared before him with a toolbar along the bottom and a few desktop shortcuts scattered noticeably over a black-and-red background.

A shortcut with an icon of a broad sword, great axe, and a healing staff crossing each other sat in the center of the display and was labelled _PsykoQuestGX_.

Judai’s hands once again found his controller and, just as he was about to select and activate the game, he was interrupted by a Messenger app that started up on the right side of the screen.

A message window suddenly popped up to completely hide the desktop.

 

 **JOHAN:** Hey! There you are!

 

Judai instantly smiled, selecting to respond before typing back with the keyboard add-on attached to his controller.

 

 **JUDAI:** Sorry. I just got home.

 **JOHAN:** No problem; I just got here, too. Are you ready to jump in?

 

The brunette chuckled, finally finding the excitement to start a new game due to his boyfriend’s influence.

 

 **JUDAI:** See you on the other side, Partner.

 

Before he could catch a response, he closed out of the window and double-clicked on the game.

The display went a dimly-lit black for a few seconds, briefly showing him the close-up reflection of his own eyes. It was a little eerie, but the screen lit back up with the _PsykoQuestGX_ client prompting him to log in.

He easily filled everything in, and then found himself face-to-face with the character he’d created. There were two spotlights to either side of what could be his twin, indicating slots for two more characters on his account.

Grinning uncomfortably, he thought about how creepy it was to be staring at someone that looked like his mirror image… and then imagined having two other alternative characters that looked nothing like him at all at some point. He wrinkled his nose before double-clicking on his Beast-Cat Martial Artist, mentally deciding he’d only play as ‘ _himself_.’

Again, the screen faded to black, but quickly lit back up to show an introductory video that briefly explained the continent everything took place on, the different forms of Evil threatening the world, and how the races had come together to acquire the power to protect themselves and the innocent.

With the storyline out of the way, the video panned over a dilapidated mansion of sorts that was covered in snow. The camera hovered down through the roofless building and backwards through a hallway to show off broken mirrors and furniture, and torn, weather-worn rugs.

Suddenly, the camera tumbled backwards, down several staircases, and everything went dark again.

Judai blinked a few times, having been disoriented from the simulated fall despite the fact that he was lying flat in his bed.

When the screen faded back in, he saw his character lying on the cold, stone flooring of what appeared to be an old cellar. The character model slowly pushed himself up to his hands and knees, and then shoved himself off of the floor to stand upright. At that moment, the third-person camera view quickly zoomed-in through the back of his head until, finally, Judai gained control of the character in first-person.

Judai looked around with his eyebrows knitted together in confusion, “What a strange place to start out…”

He tilted one joystick on his controller to move, and used the other to change the direction he was facing. He really was just in a small, empty basement… There was nothing but debris in the corners, and the floor was completely shattered in the center of the room.

“What’s the story behind _that_?” He wondered aloud, turning back to the staircase and then ascending them slowly.

At the top of the stairs, he found himself in a hallway the previous video hadn’t shown. He squinted ahead of him; in the dimly-lit corridor, he barely made out a head of fluffy brown hair and big eyes staring at him from behind a partition.

He tilted his head a bit, grinning curiously at the appearance of somebody else in what he figured would’ve been an empty tutorial building.

“Hey… Can you give me a hand? Not sure what I should be do…ing…?” He trailed off when the kid-sized character scurried out of view, “Hey!! Where’re you going??”

He abruptly moved the joystick forward, which in turn made his character take off into a surprisingly fast sprint. He drifted slightly as he turned the corner to follow his newly-acquired objective.

A little way down the hall, he slid to a halt at the foot of a broken stone staircase. There were entire sections of stairs missing and, in his moment of assessment, he realized he could hear the kid’s quiet gasps for breath and the pit-pats of their bare feet on damp flooring.

Although walking and running with the joystick had been self-exclamatory, a dialog box appeared in his peripheral vision, letting him know which button would let him jump, and that pressing it twice quickly would allow him to double-jump.

Judai took a few steps backward before rushing forward and double-jumping _completely_  over the staircase, shocking himself again at the sheer height he was capable of clearing. He also landed much closer to the kid, who was dressed in a dirty white smock, than he initially thought he would.

The fluffy-haired child looked back over their shoulder at him and let out a surprised “Eep,” trying to run away faster. In their panic, however, they ran straight into what looked like a large skeletal rib cage. They fell back onto the floor with a squeaky yelp before looking up, only to freeze.

The rib cage rose into the air, bones that’d been strewn around the room floating to life to join it until a huge skeletal minotaur formed and roared in anger. The little brunette shrieked.

“LEAVE THE KID ALONE!!” Judai shouted, jumping forward and putting himself between the two, “Why don’t’cha pick on someone your own size?”

The skeleton growled at him, glowing red eyes bursting to life in empty eye sockets to indicate its focus on him. Judai narrowed his own eyes and jumped aside toward a seemingly more open space, “Over here, Bonehead! You want a piece of me??”

The monster haphazardly scrambled after him, charging with its head low and its long, curved horns ready to bore holes through him.

As it closed the distance between them, Judai turned to face it before leap-frogging over its head and landing safely in front of the onlooking child. He was slightly hunched over, ready to grab the kid and run in case he miscalculated how decrepit the building was.

In the skeletal minotaur’s attempt to tackle him, it slammed all of its weight into the wall, which crumbled to pieces and sent it falling over the edge.

Judai cautiously crept up to the broken wall and listened closely, the orange cat ears atop his head twitching as they picked up a howl of distress that quickly faded into inaudibility.

He visibly relaxed as he let out the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding, turning around to the little brunette with a big smile, “Looks like we ruined _that_ guy’s day! Are you okay?”

The kid smiled back with purple eyes shining with awe, nodding enthusiastically.

Now that they weren’t chasing or defending themselves from something, Judai took notice that the child’s fluffy brown hair covered nearly their entire face, and their skin was a light reptilian green despite having no scales to see. His smile weakened slightly in thought as he bent down to the other’s height and ruffled their already messy hair.

“You remind me of one of my favorite cards in this other game I play.”

Judai paused and blinked hard; did they have those cute little wings on their back the entire time? Surely, he would have noticed while he was tailing them before…

“Hey… so do you have a name, or what do I call yo—”

He was interrupted when his hands were both suddenly taken into the other’s much smaller ones. He remained quiet as he watched his oddly bare hands begin to glow so brightly that he had to shut his eyes entirely for a moment. When the light died away, there were silver knuckles around his fingers, long claws jutting out impressively.

“Whoa… Thanks!”

He clenched his fists and pivoted to a side, punching and slicing at thin air to practice using the buttons he hadn’t needed to use during the tutorial. Once he knew what he could do, he looked back to thank the little one again, only to find that they had run off up another staircase again.

This time, they were waving at him to follow.

“Wh—Okay, wait up!”

Judai began running to catch up, only for a noticeable _light at the end of the tunnel_ to get brighter and brighter as he went, making him shut his eyes again as it took up the entire screen.

‘ _Kuri!_ ’ Came a familiar squeak.

He snapped his eyes back open, only to be met with a familiar loading circle in the foreground.

When the game loaded back in, there was another short cutscene that panned over the bright, sunny town he’d seen in the introductory video, and then he was suddenly in the center of the town square. It certainly seemed as busy as the intro made it seem, except most of the movement and chatter was coming from other players.

He scanned his surroundings in confusion, “But… where was I _before_? And what about the kid?”

“Judai!”

Hearing his name, he snapped out of his thoughts and looked up, only to watch as a familiar head of teal hair made its way through the crowd.

“Oh! Johan!” He called back, walking a few steps forward until they stood about a foot apart.

“Jeez, the tutorial doesn’t usually take _that_ long! What kept you?” Johan laughed, bare hands coming up to adjust the short, standing collar of his open turquoise vest.

Judai took the moment to drink in the sight of his boyfriend’s character model; for a mage class, he sure didn’t look the part. There was thick white armor over his chest, and white and gold leather armor that encompassed the circumference of his waist. Beneath the armor, he wore what looked like a silk white tunic and purple breeches.

“It doesn’t?” He responded absently, still checking him out.

Johan’s seafoam green eyes lit up mischievously, a teasing smile on his face as he leaned closer, “Hey, hey! I know I’m good-looking in-game, but let’s keep your focus on the conversation, okay?”

Judai blushed, slightly taken aback; with all of the times he’d been caught staring, it was a wonder he was still bashful when called out on it, “Sorry…”

Johan took a turn at looking over his handiwork on the character he painstakingly created to look like his boyfriend, a thoughtful look in his eye as he took in the burnt red tunic and sandy beige cargo pants he ended up in. The shiny silver knuckles he had equipped stood out a _lot_ compared to the rest of his character’s color scheme.

“Those… don’t match. Wait, are those _silver_??”

Judai clenched his fists and picked them up to show the other, smiling widely, “Yeah! I saved this little Winged Kuriboh-looking kid during the tutorial and they gave me these at the end! Pretty sweet, huh?”

“That’s crazy! Everybody usually gets brass weapons at the end of the tutorial!” Johan exclaimed as he further inspected the weapons from where he stood, “I don’t really know much about how the tutorials are different based on a character’s chosen race, though… What’d you fight?”

“A bone bull-man thing with horns.”

“A… minotaur skeleton?”

“Yeah, that!”

“And you… _beat_ it…?” Johan looked very skeptical.

“Well, I kind’a led it into a crumbling wall and it fell into the abyss, so I’m pretty sure that meant I won.” Judai laughed, putting his hands behind his head in an idle animation he often did in-person.

The blue-haired mage shook his head with a defeated smile on his face, “I’m not even going to try to understand what you went through, but how about we go put those fancy claws of yours to work and grind for levels?”

“Totally down for that!”

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a oneshot idea because I wanted Judai to have cat ears back in June, but then it spiraled out of hand.  
> Dedicated to my buddy Rubi, because I wouldn't be writing Spiritshipping [or writing AT ALL] again if not for her.  
> Also, I'm @cheerilyEERIE on Twitter, so you can catch me complaining and binge-drinking coffee while writing this stuff there.  
> Okay, I'll probably be back next week with the next chapter. See you then.


End file.
